Above His Logic
by Blessed with Jerkass
Summary: Telling the story of someone's love life to the public is easy for Trey, but when it comes to his own? Not much. Especially if Cinque is involved in this.


**I, for one, am saddened by the lack of Trey's fic in here, let alone Trey x Cinque, my current favorite pairing of this fandom. That's why; I'm going to present you one, in hope that this does not kill your expectation before you clicked the link into this story.**

**In the game itself, Machina/Rem is the only one canon pairing, but Square Enix tends to shove some characters together, as in Ace/Deuce, Eight/Cater, and of course Trey/Cinque. My personal favorite was when the two were introduced to Carla.**

**This fic take place in the Secret Ending path, which is not really a big spoiler since all we get are normal high-school life.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"And thus, we're entering the next sub-matter. First, I would like to start from what kind of business Isuka's citizens do to keep their lovely town-"

"Argh, son of a bitch! I've had it!"

A furious Nine was making a beeline out of his seat as Trey's "Magical Chant" is on again. Really, it was Nine's fault in the first place, when he mumbled about what becomes of Isuka after all the crisis. Sad for him, Nine mumbled a bit louder than he expected. A bit too loud to reach Trey's ears, hence this situation.

"Although I admit that Nine needs to learn more, that is a little too harsh of you, Trey." Ace, who listened all of Trey's rant, paused his read and sighed. Besides him, Machina was fixed on his own enchantment, working on his homework. Seeing as Ace's comment wasn't able to penetrate through Trey's bigmouth mode, the dual-sword wielder couldn't keep his chuckles silent.

"Really, Ace. I thought you know Trey better than me."

Ace's chuckles followed his partner's. Machina knows him better than he expected. Well, they were, and are Chocobo-Racing partners, after all. "True, but it's not like it is wrong to point out one's mistakes."

Just right after Machina heard Ace's sentence, the tap of his pen on his book stopped. He glanced at Ace who is back on his read, then at Trey who is still talking to something a.k.a. nothing, then back at Ace again. His eyebrow rose in suspicion. "I dare you to say that at Trey."

Ace gazed back at Machina in disbelief as he performs the same gesture like Machina did: At Machina, at Trey, then returns to Machina again.

"You win this time, buddy. I'll pass on that."

Machina's low-frequency laughs erupted as he continues his homework, while Ace contently flipped a new page in his novel. They were captivated in their respective job, when both of them noticed someone approached Trey, stopping right in front of the archer.

It was Cinque, and her unique antics. She was staring expectantly at Trey, waiting for him to stop talking, which probably would be a while.

In a mixture of horror and interested feelings, Ace and Machina decided to watch things unfold carefully. Sink or swim, as a wiseman would say.

"-So beside of fishes and fruits, people of Isuka also prefers their original food, which they graciously dub as the Isuka Specials. If I am not mistaken, it consists of meatloaves with spicy sauces alongside healthy and fresh tomatoes! Oh, right! You've said you did like meat, Nine?-"

…

…There's no Nine by him, only a far smaller Cinque.

"Trey~~ Good morning~~" The number five holds her hand up on the air, full of spirit.

There was a surprised emotion by Trey's façade, before he smiled and returned her greeting. "Good morning to you too, Cinque. I hope you will have the best of the day today."

"Thank you~" She cheerfully replied, flashing a big smile. "Hey, what were you talking about just now? You're telling bedtime stories again? To who?"

On the side, Ace and Machina tried their best to not too laugh too loud. Bedtime stories? That was a very good one, Cinque.

"Ah, no." Trey politely answered. "I was informing Nine about Isuka's improvement over their loss at the current world's inflation. Along with information about Isuka in general."

Cinque only tilted her head to the side when Trey's mood brightened more. Well, as there is someone who's going to be patient enough to hear his ranting. Ace and Machina just cursed 'Oh crap' silently on the side when they spotted a change in the number third's face.

Sink, after all.

This isn't going to bode well_._ With a not-romantic-secretive-glance from Ace, Machina Kunagiri quickly had an idea what the younger classmate had in mind: Slip from this place slowly. Putting their respective things on the desk, here they go ducking away from the lovely Class Zero like some elite agents. They had to do this because both of them couldn't be as harsh as Nine, who left in the middle of his rant like a gangster.

"Cinque, are you perhaps, interested in hearing more of Isuka?"

They froze the moment Trey's voice reached both of their ears. Holy penguins. Must fasten the pace. To make thing worst, Cinque's answer wasn't helping at all.

"Eeeh~ That is boring~ Tell me something more romantic!"

That's it. Commencing operation F.L.E.E—

-Wait, what? Both escapees stopped right on their track.

Trey put on his thinking gesture, his hand moves along with each flows' of his words. "Ah, you've brought an interesting matter to discuss, Cinque. Very well, would you like to hear about the Royal Wedding between—"

"Nuh-uh!" Cinque quickly shook her head, interrupting Trey's sentence. "Something more romantic! Something that will make Cinque all blushy and squee~"

Ace and Machina just stared in an unexplainable face. What's with Cinque and her usage of words? On the other hand, Trey seems to be pretty relaxed with her response. That's Trey for you.

"Hmm, maybe fairy tale is what you're looking for, Cinque? I have to admit while fairy tale isn't really my specialty, I'll do my best to—"

"Not that too!" Again, the mace wielder cut off her partner's sentence, and the said partner could only sigh, of course there is obviously no hint of remorse by Trey's face. No one can hate Cinque for her adorableness, really.

Especially him. Trey, of all people, found Cinque's personality to be eccentric and amusing at the same time, she's beautiful, cheerful, and obviously strong for a girl. Or scratch that, she's obviously the one with the highest strength compared to everyone here, including the males. He often wondered why people keep themselves away from Cinque, when she's graced with such features.

"My apologies, Cinque." He offered another smile at her. "Then if I may ask, what kind of story you prefer?"

"Hmm, well…." Cinque looked down at the floor, her tiny finger tapping on her hair confusedly. "Combination of the two! How about that?" She once again punches the air above her head excitedly.

Trey's calm demeanor didn't fail him. He frowned a bit to think, and in less than five seconds he get the answer.

"Are you, by any chance, addressing something like Machina and Rem's relationship?"

On the side, Machina's cheeks' reddened. He was about to burst some denial, but against it, for it'll make things worse. That's it. He's resuming the run. Machina definitely didn't want to hear this.

"Yup!" Cinque winked at Trey in agreement. She then crossed both of her arms behind her braided hair, moving her body idly in a dance-esque motion. "Buuut, they got kinda boring after a while. Especially when Machinan turns into some motherhen~"

Trey chuckled.

Ace gagged his laughter.

Machina's cheek reddened in other way.

Though, before Machina could really let out some intolerable curses, Ace tapped his shoulder to calm him down. "Relax, it's only Cinque's logic."

Actually Ace's attempt to stop him was futile. Luckily, Trey's next words calmed his storm.

"How about Ace and Deuce's, then?"

This time, Ace's the one who fell to the blushing moment. His reaction, however, different than what Machina did moment ago. When Machina was all about denial, Ace's face screams as if all of his secrets were revealed. His "Chocobo buddies" raised an eyebrow at his direction, a small smirk tugging his lips. Oh ho, Machina's not going to let Ace live this down.

"They obviously had something going on between them." Trey continued.

As if on cue, Machina set his ear open, while Ace hilariously tried to cover his own ears, chanting 'Not listening' in whisper repeatedly.

Surprisingly, Cinque grinned, but her answer says otherwise.

"That would be a joy~" Her expression was that of a happy one. "Sadly, Cinque thinks Ace have no balls to confess~ He's a pussy~"

Trey's eyes widened, as round as a moon.

Machina's stomach hit its' climax as his laughs erupted.

Ace cracked into a stone, and fall to the side like a totem pole.

"Cinque… that's…" Trey scratched his head, actually looked pretty exasperated. "Who taught you such inappropriate words?"

"Nine!" Cinque cheered quickly.

Trey facepalmed, he should've known. Meanwhile, Ace was crying dramatically, crouching and facing the corner of the room. As for Machina, he was too busy laughing and slapping Ace's back to 'comfort' him.

"R-Relax, It's o-only… Cinque's lo-logic! Hahahaha!" He said in the mid-laughter. Goodness, never once he, Machina Kunagiri, laughed this big. "A-Ace—have no—HAHAHAHA-!"

Thus, off Machina goes rolling his body in laughter. Ace flustered in anger and stormed Machina in a childish fist-fight. Obviously, the noise of their fight doesn't escape both Trey's and Cinque's ears, yet Trey decided to leave them into their 'bromance code'. On Cinque's part, though, she just noticed there is somebody there. Tip-toeing, she tried towering her height against Trey, who blocked her view. Obviously, fruitless for her.

"Huh? Who's there? What's that noise?"

"Nothing important, Cinque." Trey didn't even turn his eyes aside to see what becomes of Machina and Ace right now. "Back in topic, who, then?"

Dropping her previous interest, Cinque scratched her hair nervously with a tongue out cutely. "Eh, let's see… Ehehehe… I don't really know~"

If he were to be someone else but Trey, he would already get pissed off here. Instead, Trey flashed his genuine smile once again. "Then let's think of the possible one we have here! Aside from Machina-Rem, and Ace-Deuce, we have Nine-Queen, then—"

Cinque stared at Trey expectantly as the archer goes on and on about their classmates. Interesting fact, dozens of times Cinque were stuck with Trey mission-wise or not, since Kurasame was afraid to let Cinque roam around by herself, for she could ruin the entire plan everyone had built out-of-sudden. In life-staking missions, Trey always covered her back whenever they fight as Cinque needs charge time to whoop the enemy asses. The taller man also supported her in any sad or smile situations. But the most important, how he accepts her the most, despite all her attitude.

Bluntly, she would lie to herself if she were to say that she doesn't feel anything special for Trey. Bonus point since she found Trey to be super handsome.

Sadly, the said man was busy mumbling to himself, walking around in circle.

"—No, Cinque couldn't possibly thinking of Ace-Machina, or Sice-Seven, or maybe even triangle same-gender relationship between Deuce-Rem-Queen, or sort, couldn't she? …No, what am I thinking? Kicking out a possible option? Anything is possible, as the brain of humanity doesn't have—"

"Trey."

For the third time today, Cinque broke free of his long explanation.

"—This alpha wave between—Yes?"

Cinque tilted her head, smiling at Trey as her legs moved.

The next seconds were unexpected for Trey. Cinque crashed herself at Trey, capturing him in a hug. Biggest ironies for Trey, the calmest archer and filibuster ever lived on Peristylium Suzaku, as once his expression betrayed his calmness when blush crept over his face, and he was stumbled off-guard, wordless.

Even Machina and Ace stopped fighting and stared at the number five's action, albeit still laying on the floor with bruise on their faces.

"Ci-Cinque ! Wha-" Trey responded, his words shaky and incomplete from all the sudden movement of his partner.

"You and me… About us, Trey." Cinque said with a tone that is so out-of-her-character, her arms making its' way to cling onto Trey's strong neck. The tone she used just now wasn't cheery, or jumpy, or such. It was a mature one, that one tone that a girl uses to ask her lover politely for his deepest affection.

Lovers… That word seemed so friendly, yet so unfamiliar for Trey.

"…About…us…?"

Trey tried to absorb all the possible information from the sentence Cinque said just now. He and Cinque, along a story concerning them? Did he think Cinque just said what he think she just did? Did she just imply that she was… she was confessing? Confessing in the glossary of romantic attraction, as he had read once from a romance novel? But then again, this is Cinque. THAT Cinque.

Dammit, coming out with an idea is pretty hard when he had a girl clinging to him.

Worse, the more he stared at her eyes, her eyes seems to be getting bigger. Oh, that one he could tell just fine: She was trying to lean her lips at his lips, or in other words, she was going to kiss him.

All right, that's the one he couldn't tell: How to react to that.

Cinque lessened the gaps between their lips as each seconds passed. Time seemed to freeze for Trey, along with his body. Of course, along with the Chocobo duos' jaws dropping.

Nanoseconds passed, and Cinque's lips were barely apart from Trey's. However, the blonde bow-user barely moves a muscle. How did one escape from this situation? Trey casted a quick glance at Machina and Ace.

Nope, no salvation blessed from them, definitely.

Trey then tried to imagine what would the rest of his male friends react if they were to be stuck in this kind of situation. Let's see… Jack, Eight, Nine, and King respectively would say something bright, won't they?

… Unfortunately, they won't. The friends on his imagination said but one answer: Succumbs to it like a man.

Gracious fal'cie, did he really have to? Well, actually he did like Cinque, and perhaps in the same way of affection she's showering him, but all of these were too sudden for him.

Yet, what else could he do in this situation? It's settled. Trey closed his eyes and—

_**RING RING RING**_

—Suddenly, the school bells rang as the clock hit twelve o'clock in the noon. Trey, who was already closing both of his eyes, could feel that the hands on his shoulders were slipping away to his chest.

"Ah, lookie, Trey! It's lunch time already! Cinque already promised Cater to have lunch together!" Cinque stated, with her tone reverting to the usual one. Trey opened his eyes when he felt Cinque was releasing her touch entirely from his figure.

Not before delivering a quick peck to his cheek, though.

"Ah—" Trey blinked his eyes, touching his cheek, the exact spot where he just felt Cinque's lips. His blush, which was just about to be gone, revived once again.

When he was about to say something else, Cinque already gained reasonable distance from him. No sooner, she reached the big door of the class Zero already.

"We'll continue this later, okie-dokie, Trey?" Cinque winked at the number third, before opening and slamming her way out of the class door.

**...**

Inside, Ace, Trey, and Machina found themselves dumbfounded by the recent event. The one that dumbfounded the most, without a question, was Trey. The archer could only stand still, touching his cheek with embarrassed expression. He was the one that undergo the unexpected turns of events, after all.

As for Ace and Machina, both of them were going to pass on commenting on this.

Cue awkward moment until about five minutes later, when Trey's moving his way out of the class, still grasping his blushing cheek with his hand on the way out.

When Trey's out of the class, both Ace and Machina recovered themselves from their position to sit back on their seat. Neither of them spoke until the point Ace make situation less awkward.

"That was… unexpected…" The card user said, picking his novel again. Machina nodded as he picked his homework from the last point he worked.

"Trey's face was priceless." Ace chuckled, flipping the pages on his literature book. "Very."

"True." In reply, Machina's soft chuckles followed his best friend. "By the way, Ace?"

"Hmm?" Ace idly responded as his gaze is locked to his book. If only he stared at Machina now, his big smirk would have terrorized his life already.

"Spill the beans between you and Deuce."

* * *

><p><strong>Cinque is so adorable and random at the same time. Also, Trey's such a badass, he could see a sniper 4000m (4km) from their spot. These two needs more spotlight in this lovable site. I hope no one is out of character here. Derp.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated. See you guys on my next work!**


End file.
